The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines
by Hawkeye329
Summary: While Ed struggles to live normally, the military has found out about the power of the Dark Angel and want to use him for war. If that wasn't bad, Ed soon realizes that his own blood is killing him. Sequel to The Winged Alchemist. EdxWin. M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Eyes Full of Pain

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Summary: While Ed struggles to live normally, the military has found out about the power of the Dark Angel and want to use him for war. If that wasn't bad, Ed soon realizes that his own blood is killing him. Sequel to The Winged Alchemist (Revisted).

Chapter One: Eyes Full of Pain

Golden eyes opened in the middle of the night, staring up at the ceiling with an empty stare. Remaining open for the passing seconds, pain flooded into them and spread across his head, down his neck, and into his chest. It traveled down the length of his spine to the tips of his toes until he blinked, a cry escaping his lips.

Edward Elric hugged his legs to his chest and grimaced, a hot and blinding fury burning him from the inside out. He gasped, unable to breathe until finally it stopped. He stayed in his ball-like position a moment before releasing his limbs and falling back onto his bed. He panted, sweat now covering him and rolling down his temples, making his pillow moist. "What the hell was that?" He asked aloud, expecting the ceiling to have all the answers. He sighed and rolled over to his side, curling up in the fetal position and closing his eyes.

He had been having nightmares for weeks. He was fine after everything had settled down in Central. He was fine when Hughes was laid to rest and the military paid their respects. He was fine when everything had been covered up and life was ordered to go on as normal as possible. He remained fine for a year. Until that night when he was coursed with a pain so great, he couldn't even remember what his nightmare was about.

Of course, he didn't need to be reminded. His nightmares had grown so vivid he had been lucky to catch any sleep at all. Demons, angels, war, and sorrow filled his mind each night and each time, he awoke with fright and kept himself awake the rest of the night to avoid a repeat situation. Ed was surprised when sleep tugged at him as he lay there and he graciously accepted it, wanting nothing more than to get a good night's rest.

"Brother?" A hollow voice called to him what felt like minutes later and he opened his eyes to see his armored brother staring down at him from his bedside. Ed groaned, pulling the blanket over his head and cramming his face into the pillow.

"Alllll, I don't want to get up!" Ed spoke, his voice muffled. Al tugged the blanket from his grasp and grabbed him by the waist, yanking him to his feet.

"Too bad! The Colonel needs to see you, and if you're late one more time, you're gonna get us both in trouble!"

"Alright, alright, spare me the lecture!' Ed retorted, throwing the pillow down and yawning. He stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way in. Al shook his head as he watched his older brother take the same pants he wore the day before, along with the shirt and undershirt.

"Brother…"

"What? I didn't do anything to stink up my clothes. What are you, my mother?"

"Sometimes I feel like it…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Edward quickly cleaned up and they left the dorm room, heading to Mustang's office. The now 17 year old rubbed the back of his neck, a terrible feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He sucked in a large breath and knocked, listened for Mustang's invitation, and entered. He sat down, not making eye contact with the raven haired man who sat before him. Mustang was writing something, but put his pen down and pushed the papers away from him. At her own desk, Lieutenant Hawkeye eyed his every move, but kept her mouth shut because of the brothers' presence. Ed inwardly smiled.

"Edward…would it have killed you to shower?"

"Shut it, old man." Ed spat. Roy leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands to rest his chin a top of them.

"Pipsqueak has quite the mouth today." He said with a grin.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK!"

"Why, you of course! You're the only one I can lose in a room! Why, the furniture stands taller than you!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Brother!" In the blink of an eye, Ed's face had turned red from anger, Roy's face turned red with hysteria, and Al was holding back his brother by the hood of his coat as he clawed to beat the older man to his wit's end. It wasn't until they all heard the uncocking of a gun's safety that they decided to calm down again.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. It involves what happened last year." Edward blinked, unsure what was going to come next.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"The Fuhrer has ordered to speak with you about your…condition." Edward felt his face pale.

"He…knows?"

"Yes. He has told me that nobody else has been notified, but he wants to evaluate you."

"You mean he wants to see if I can be a valuable weapon."

"…" Mustang looked down at his papers and then back up. "I suggest you act as normal as you possibly can. If he expects you to show off anything, tell him you aren't capable." He frowned. "I don't think it wise to go sprouting wings around everybody. Especially the higher ups who have hands on with starting wars."

Edward stayed silent, his stomach doing back flips. The last thing he wanted to become was bait for warfare to kill every man, woman, and child that crossed his path. He could imagine it now, the military claiming they had the wrath of God himself…"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't go through with this, Mustang. I can't take much more." Ed breathed out, tired of everything. He just wanted to be human again. He missed the days when he woke up in the morning knowing he could focus on finding a way to give his brother a flesh and bone body. Now, everything was so complicated. It wasn't fair, especially to Al.

"You have to, Ed. Don't worry. We have your back." Mustang whispered. Ed made eye contact with the man and let his shoulders droop.

"I don't need your help." Roy scoffed.

"You don't even have the energy to sound serious. What's going on? Where's the Fullmetal I know?"

"Shut up, flamer."

. . .

"Brother, are you gonna be ok?" 

"I'll be fine, Al. Just wait for me at the cafeteria."

"Want me to get you some food while I wait?"

"Sure. No milk, though." Ed departed from Alphonse, walking down a long and polished hallway. At the end stood an oak door, the chimera symbolizing their military carved into it intricately. He knew by eye it had been done by hand and not alchemically produced, making him feel respect towards the individual who had taken the time to do it. He envied the person for a moment, wishing his life could be that normal.

Before he could knock on the door, it opened and he flinched away, darkness awaiting him. He took a breath and stepped inside the room, the door closing behind him. "Welcome, Fullmetal. Please, take a seat." Fuhrer Bradley's kind voice filled his ears and a light shined down on a stool in the center of the room. He was reminded of the interview he had taken before getting his pocket watch, only this time the stool had four legs instead of three. He walked to it and sat down, facing Bradley. When his eyes adjusted, he felt the urge to scream. He was surrounded by military men. Brigadier Generals and their Lieutenants. There had to have been at least 30. In the back of the room, he spotted Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. He made eye contact with them and they nodded their heads. He sighed. "Do you know why you're here, Edward Elric?" Bradley asked him, sitting in the center and closest to him.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Can you tell me what happened in the alley a year ago?"

"I believe you already know, sir." Edward said. His voice was flat, holding no emotion. He didn't think the man deserved any.

"Please, tell me what happened again."

"I'd rather not."

Bradley smiled. "It's an order."

Edward growled, his head drooping down. "I was walking down an alley because something had caught my attention. When I reached the end of it, I was faced with…a monster."

"And the monster was who?" Ed looked up, looking back at Mustang, whose fists were clenched.

"Major Maes Hughes."

"Go on."

"He attacked me."

"How did he attack you?"

"…"

"Answer."

"With claws and teeth sharper than a wild beast." Murmurs swept across the room and the Fuhrer kept his eye on Ed, his posture remaining perfect and still.

"And after that?"

"He bit me and injected me with a venom. Demon venom." The murmurs grew louder and one Brigadier from the South stood hastily from his seat.

"Absurd! You expect me to believe this rubbish?"

"Brigadier Calhoun, please sit down and listen. The boy isn't finished." The man listened and did as he was told, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. "Go ahead, Edward. Tell us the rest."

"After that, I woke up in the hospital and I was healed." Edward pursed his lips. He refused to say a word about the angel Sabina. He wouldn't give her up. It was humiliating enough that he had to tell a room full of higher ups his story of becoming a freak.

"Quit stalling, Fullmetal! I'm growing tired of your antics!" Bradley suddenly shouted, spit flying from his mouth. The room grew uncomfortably still and Roy looked at Ed with a fierce look. He was worried. Ed was worried. But he was growing angry because the expressions of the men's faces around him were those of interest and curiosity. He didn't want that.

"I've told you everything you need to know."

"The boy can heal at a fast rate? I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." A Lieutenant spoke from the far corner of the room. Edward scoffed, but Bradley raised a brow.

"Can we have a demonstration of your abilities, Edward?"

"I can't do anything on command, sorry." He spat, no longer hiding his irritation. _I'm not a test subject, asshole!_

"Oh, really?" The Fuhrer tested. Edward stood his ground.

"Really." A moment of silence passed and Bradley stood up, pulling out his long and very sharp sword. Ed instantly stood, too, backing away from the blade as it approached him. "Get the hell away from me." The older man smiled.

"Well, you said that you couldn't do it on command, so I thought I would do it in a way your body _would_ respond."

"I didn't agree to this."

"It's not a choice, Edward."

"The hell it's not!" Blood beginning to boil, Ed felt a familiar ripple down his spine and he shouted out, painfully holding in his demonic form. Each time danger was apparent, his body seemed to instinctively change and this time it was working against him. And that was what the Fuhrer wanted.

"Come on, Ed. Just let it out. Do what's natural." Bradley hissed, holding the sword steadily and aiming to strike. Edward's eyes widened and he threw his automail arm out in front of him, blocking the first attack. On impact, he dropped to his knees and threw his head back, his skin shimmering and threatening to change into its glossy, black shell. He suppressed it, but knew everyone had seen it. Soldiers were standing in their seats now, trying their best to get a closer look. Ed screamed out again, climbing to his feet and staggering back to the wall. He was covered with a thick sheen of sweat and he thought his chest was going to burst from holding back his power. _Edward, you must remain calm. Do not let your blood control you._ Sabina was in his mind now and he scoffed.

_Yeah, easier said than done._ He dropped back to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He wouldn't be able to hold it back if Bradley attacked again. He would have no choice but to give in to his body's demands. The fuhrer approached, a bigger grin on his face. He raised the blade above their heads. Ed locked eyes with him and knew it was the end of any chance for a normal life. The military would cage him. The blade came down and his skin began to change…

But the blade never made contact and he felt his blood simmer down. Ed looked up and his eyes widened. In front of him stood Mustang, his arms out and blocking them both from the sword. Blood dripped down his arms and he glared at the King of their military. "That's enough, _sir."_ Mustang barked defensively. Bradley returned the hateful expression.

"You dare interfere, Colonel Mustang?"

"As a member of _my_ team of soldiers I swore to protect, _yes._" Bradley withdrew his sword and sheathed it at his side, his eye traveling from the raven haired man to the alchemist behind him. Ed glared, too and the Fuhrer took in a breath and plastered his smile on his face once more.

"Very well, Mustang. I'll let it slide this time. We saw a glimpse of what we came to see. That will be all. Dismissed." He looked back down at Ed. "You fight it so hard, Fullmetal. But I can see how sad you really are through your eyes. You'd be better off to just give in to your madness and make it useful for us."

The room began to empty, Roy keeping his place protectively in front of Ed until it was just them and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Once they were sure everyone else had gone, he knelt down and shook his head. Ed was still catching his breath, his automail arm wrapped around himself. He looked at the Colonel and leaned his head back against the wall. "…Thanks, Colonel." He managed through gasps of air. He shut his eyes, focusing on bringing his heart rate down. Roy frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, paying no mind to his crimson covered uniform. Hawkeye knelt down next to him and wrapped his wounds, keeping silent.

"Just fucking dandy." Edward spat. Roy smiled a moment at his remark, but the expression fell from his face seconds later.

"I didn't know he had told so many others. But we shouldn't be surprised. This will only make things worse for you." He looked away and sighed. "I think you should lay low. Go back to Resembool for a while. Take your brother with you. I can try to stall whatever it is they have in mind."

"It's no use, Mustang. They'll find me wherever I go. I may as well stay and face it head on." Ed admitted, his fists beginning to shake. "I'm going back to my dorm. Al's in the cafeteria. Tell him to take a walk." Ed pulled himself up from the wall and stumbled a few steps before straightening himself up. Roy and Riza watched him until he left the room. Roy looked at his Lieutenant and frowned.

"Tell Al his brother needs some time to himself and to come see me. I'll fill him in on what happened."

"Sir."

. . .

End of Chapter one. Hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter, Ed will be sent on a mission that will provoke his inner powers and will find out the military was behind it all. Things are going to get messy…


	2. Tricked

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Chapter Two: Tricked

"What are you going to do, Edward?"

"I have to keep going."

"Why don't you come home?"

"I don't want to drag you into this. Not again, Winry."

Edward had been talking to Winry on the phone for over an hour. He told her everything that had happened, not caring that it was confidential. He didn't even care if the line was tapped. He just wanted to hear her voice. It made his head hurt less and a smile creep on his face. But as the conversation began to drag, the more Winry sounded worried, and that made his temporary pain reliever wear off. Not to mention, he was worried about her. If the military knew everything, they would definitely want to get all the information needed. And Winry would make an excellent source.

"I'm already into this, Ed! And I'm scared! Granny's even scared! I don't know what to do…" Her voice was cracking and he knew she was close to crying. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before leaning fully against the wall. For a moment, he stayed quiet, partly because of a group of soldiers walking by and partly because he wasn't sure how to answer her. When he had the pay phone to himself again, he exhaled slowly.

"Please promise me you'll stay in Resembool. I will come get you if things get out of hand, ok? Just don't worry." He tried to sound reassuring, but he knew his voice was betraying him. He felt nauseous thinking about anything happening to Winry and Pinako. He clenched his metal fist that hung at his side and closed his eyes. "I have to go. I'll call you if anything changes, ok?"

"Be careful, Edward…I love you."

"Love you, too." He hung the phone up and rubbed his face with his flesh hand, trying to calm himself down. "I just want to be normal."

"_Normal will never suit you, Edward Elric. Not anymore." _He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes up to see Sabina standing before him. She was adorned in a flowing white gown and her long hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. It was a chestnut color, the same as her eyes. She looked as solid as a normal person and it startled him. She smiled at him. _"I know you wish for things to be what they once were, but I cannot grant you this. You are meant to be the chosen one." _

"Chosen one…Sabina, I don't want to be the chosen one." He told her. Her smile didn't falter.

"_You cannot choose your fate. You must keep going forward. Just as you promised Winry."_

"Cheap move, using my own words against me." He spat at the angel. She stepped closer to him, placing a hand gingerly on his cheek. A tear rolled down his face, colliding with her flesh and he leaned into her touch.

"_Do not give up, Edward Elric. Your willpower is what stands in between your sanity and the blood of the demon." _

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?" Ed jerked his head up, Mustang standing just feet away staring at him. Sabina was gone and he sighed, walking away from the Colonel towards his dorm, flicking the tear from his cheek.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, now." He didn't look back, but he could feel Mustang's eyes following him. _Great, now Colonel Bastard is gonna worry. Just what I need._ Entering the dorm proved no better. Once his door was shut, Alphonse had bombarded him with questions, wanting to know what happened and why he had been gone for so long. But after Ed ignored him and crawled into bed, the suit of armor gave up and sat at the single desk in the small room, staring out the window. It was a full moon, and the sky was perfectly clear, allowing the stars to twinkle freely down on the streets of Central.

. . .

Winry Rockbell wiped the sweat off her brow as she sat back and surveyed her work. She had just completed a brand new automail arm she had started the night before and smiled at it. Next to Ed's automail, it was one of the best pieces she had done. She stretched out her muscles, yawing loudly. Sleep begged her to go to bed and give in, and she would finally oblige its request. She didn't care for staying up over 30 hours, but she always felt good when she completed a project. She stared at the wall clock and wasn't surprised to see 3 AM staring back at her.

Deciding to clean her work station later, Winry flipped off the lights and headed up to the main level of the house, closing the basement door behind her. She crossed the living room to the next set of stairs, climbing them slowly before reaching her bedroom. Once inside, she threw off her dirtied clothes and slid into sweat pants and a large t-shirt. It was one of Ed's and it still smelled like him and she crawled into her bed, enjoying the scent as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But after an hour, she was startled awake by a terrible banging downstairs. Winry stumbled out of her bed and leaned heavily against her door, trying her best to wake up and be alert as she heard a blood curdling scream. Her eyes widened and in an instant, she was wide awake. "Granny!" She flung the door open and darted out to the stairs, freezing at the railing when she saw Pinako lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her still frame. Above her stood a man dressed in black, a ski mask over his face and a pistol clenched in his hands. He looked up at her and she gasped, running back to her room and slamming the door shut. The killer's heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs as she ran her hands through her hair in panic. He kicked at the door a few times, making her yelp as she looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do.

She grabbed her favorite wrench and headed for the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Carefully, she climbed up on the outer railings and hoisted herself up on the roof as her door was smashed and the man entered. Body trembling, she crawled to the other side of the house, looking for the easiest way down. She could hear the man cussing at her sudden disappearance, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he figured out where she had gone.

Sure enough, she heard a grunting as he climbed on the roof. She had reached the lowest part of the roof and held her breath, jumping down to the ground. Landing with a small thud, she took off running into the night, unsure where she would go. Gunshots rang out behind her and she screamed out, a bullet whizzing just shy from her left cheek. She ran faster, determined to get away and find a safe place to hide. She thought of Ed, wishing he had come home. She cried out into the night.

. . .

Edward bolted upright in his bed, waking out of a dead sleep. His chest heaved as he sucked in large gulps of air and his hands trembled violently. He looked at the clock on the wall, the face lit up by the light of the moon. It was 3 AM. He knew his dream was real. He knew Winry was in trouble and Grams was going to die. It was too vivid to be just a nightmare. Moving quickly, Ed jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. He was about to reach for the door handle to head to the nearest phone when his gut churned. _I'll never make it even if someone drove me…a phone call would only make things worse….there has to be a faster way. _He thought frantically.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked him from the corner of the room, his glowing eyes big with concern. Ed's golden orbs fell on the window and he took in a deep breath, knowing what had to be done. He had to use the power he was cursed with.

"No time to explain." He went to the window and wrenched it open, then climbed on the ledge. Without much thought, his ebony wings sprouted from his back and he stretched them out, filling the room easily. Al gasped, realizing something was terribly wrong. Ed jumped, taking flight into the night as Al called after him.

"EDWARD!" Ed only sped up.

"Please let me make it!" Everything around him blurred as his inhuman blood pumped through his veins, his speed faster than a military jet. He felt disoriented, but did not stop. He had to save Winry. He had to save Pinako. He had to make it in time. Soon after he took off, his body naturally slowed and he was above the cemetery near his childhood home. But he had come too late.

He heard the gunshot coming from the direction of the Rockbell house and knew Pinako was dead. He let out a frustrated cry and beat the sky with his wings, pushing himself to make it to Winry in time before the killer caught up to her. His eyes narrowed as she jumped down from the roof and began running towards him. Swooping down, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as the gunman began to shoot at them. He flew higher and higher until the clouds covered them. Winry was shivering in his arms and he held her close, flying away from the house. As soon as he knew they were a safe distance away, he dipped back below the clouds, relieved she was breathing normally. She never lifted her head from his chest and he kept silent, only wishing he could have made it to save her grandmother.

He felt her tears soak through to his skin and he frowned, feeling his own eyes water. They were closer to Central now and his instincts told him to keep going. He wondered if he should go get Al, but he was frightened at how much he didn't want to land. _Something isn't right…Sabina!_ He called out to the angel in his mind and suddenly she was flying next to him, her eyes meeting his.

"_Follow me." _She spoke, taking the lead. He did as she was told, making sure Winry was holding on alright. She had fallen unconscious and he pulled her close enough to him so that his chin rested against her forehead.

"Where are we going?" He asked her. They were flying directly over Central now, and he could see the dorm building.

"_A sacred place." _Was all she replied and he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to fly anymore. He wanted to be on the ground again. He wanted to find a comfortable bed to tuck his Winry in and find the man responsible for the death of Pinako so he could rip him apart. _"You should not have such thoughts. They will only enrich the demon blood that flows through you."_

"Not my fault." He growled. She looked at him to say something when suddenly she was gone, her body dispersing in a blinding light. Ed froze, his wings flaring out to steady himself. "Sabina!" He shouted, unsure as to what had just happened. He looked around him frantically, crying out when a bullet penetrated his left wing. Letting out a roar of anger, he pushed himself to fly up once more, avoiding the now oncoming spray of bullets. Winry was awake again and she clung to Ed fearfully, squeezing her eyes painfully tight.

"ED! What's happening?" She cried out. He winced as his wing began to heal.

"I don't know…just hold on!" There had to be something he could do to get out of there. Down below him he could hear shouts from soldiers ordering other soldiers to shoot. He looped around, his skin growing black and hard. Winry shrieked, frightened at the sudden change. Ed looked at her and gave a grim smile. "I'm going to shield you with my wings. Hold still." He said it gently and she nodded, burrowing tightly into his chest as he wrapped his wings around her and die-bombed the attacking soldiers.

What happened after took place in a blur. Edward swooped back down to earth and collided with a mass of people, knocking them down to the ground with a bone shattering _crack!_ Once his feet touched the ground, he set Winry down and stood in front of her, his wings continuously shielding her. The military men stared at him with fear and held their guns up, unsure if they should shoot or run. He bared his teeth, uncaring of who saw him. He was in his demon form and ready to fight. Hands clung to his back and he felt Winry crying on his skin again and his anger faltered a moment.

"At ease, men." Edward felt his hackles rise at the sound of Fuhrer Bradley's voice and watched the man step forward, a hand clasped behind his back while the other was up in a halt. His uncovered eye opened and a smile crept on his face. "Good morning, Edward. So nice to see the _real _you." He sneered. Ed growled louder.

"You bastard!" His voice was gravelly and unlike his own. "You planned this!"

"I suggest you release the woman and come with me. There is much to be discussed with you. And much to be planned." Edward's eyes widened and he realized he was trapped. Around him, men were holding guns, netting, and a large cage was nestled nearby.

"What do you take me for, a wild animal?" He asked, angry at the sight of the bars.

"Clearly, you're no longer human. But if you can prove to me you can still act as one, we won't have to use that cage. All I need is cooperation."

"Like Hell."

"Really." The sound of hundreds of guns being switched from safe to ready to fire made his shoulders go rigid and Winry let out a small cry. He looked up, wondering if he would be fast enough to escape. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bradley chuckled. "I've given orders for them to shoot at free will if you try anything, and though the bullets may not have an effect on you, she is a different story."

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked him. Bradley stepped forward.

"Just a little help on the field of battle."

"I won't be your trump card."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Bradley clapped his hands twice and the front row of soldiers parted, allowing a path to clear for someone that was walking towards them. Ed watched curiously as a woman stepped forward, clad in a black trench coat with her black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a cold grey and Ed shivered, knowing right away she was different. She stepped to Bradley's side and bowed to him.

"Fuhrer." She spoke softly. He nodded and she smiled, turning to Ed. Ed watched in horror as silver wings burst from her back. _No! She can't be! How is this possible?_ She held them out threateningly, as if challenging him, but he kept Winry covered. She walked to him, her steps calm and planned. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Are you surprised?" She asked him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She bowed slightly, mocking a usually polite gesture.

"I'm just like you, Ed. I am a Dark Angel. But I was born this way. You see, the Fuhrer found me and trained me so that I could assist our country into victory." He glared at her.

"You are no Dark Angel. Only one can exist in the world at a time. You're nothing but a damned demon!" She shook her head with a chuckle.

"But how can you be so sure, Edward? I look just like you!" He furrowed his brows.

"Liar."

She smiled lavishly, making his skin crawl. "I knew you weren't stupid, dear child, but you should know that I can still destroy you. You are far from your true strength and your weakness stands behind you. That makes everything far too easy for me." He glared at her through his blackened bangs.

"You touch her, I end you. I end _all_ of you." She chuckled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Her skin began to turn silver and her pupils grew into slits, the irises changing into a bright yellow. Suddenly, her teeth and nails had grown wickedly sharp much like his own and she hunched over.

Ed smiled back at her, copying her motions. "You want a fight. You've got one!" They collided, talons and teeth ripping at flesh and blood flying. Soldiers who were in the way were shredded to pieces without notice and Bradley fled farther back to avoid the same fate. Winry turned away, attempting to run.

She winced at the sound of the fight behind her and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but footsteps began to follow her. She shrieked out, realizing it was the Fuhrer himself chasing her. "No! Stay away!" She told him, but he only caught up to her faster. He reached out to her and she ducked down, coming to a stop and making him trip over her. She would have laughed given the right circumstances. It was far too clumsy for a leader of a country to do, but he was already up and facing her with a look of pure hatred and humiliation. She swiveled on her heels and darted the way she came, knowing in the end she would be caught. Soldiers were catching on and began to surround her. She began to panic. "EDWARD, HELP!"

Ed heard Winry's cry as the strange, demonic woman bit down on his throat. He screeched, clawing her head to try and get her jaws to release him. She was strong and would not move and he fell to his knees, her teeth sinking in deeper. Blood pooled around him and he felt himself grow dizzy. He was losing to a demon.

And then, she let go. He fell to the ground, Winry's cries growing louder, the sound of men grabbing her and laughing at her pleas following. He covered his bleeding throat with a large, clawed hand and choked on crimson. The demon before him kneeled down and grabbed his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at what was happening nearby.

Not only were the soldiers capturing Winry, but they began to toy with her. As two of them held her arms behind her, two more were running their hands over her body, feeling her breasts, her stomach and then her lower extremities. Her face turned beat red and she squirmed away, their fingers pressing harder into her flesh. Edward fumed at the sight of their violations and he screamed. His wound started to heal at an accelerated rate and he kicked the demon in the face, feeling slightly alarmed she wasn't fighting him any longer. But that no longer mattered. He lunged for the group of men and tore out their throats, ripped open their stomachs, and watched as they bled to death.

Bradley smiled wider at the sight before him as his men were brutally torn apart, the Elric becoming more vile and evil. He took in a deep breath and began to clap his hands as the last soldier was destroyed. Edward turned on him and flared his nostrils. "Congratulations, Edward. You've passed my test. You've proven to me that you're barbaric and perfect for war."

Ed paused at these words, looking down at his bloodied claws. Recognition of his actions flashed before him and he shrank back down to human size, his skin returning to its natural color. He clenched his fists and realized everything had been made to turn out the way it had. He slowly turned around to face Winry, only to see her cowering away from him, tears rolling down her face and cries escaping her sweet lips. He reached out to her pleadingly, sorrow staining his eyes and a frown creasing his lips.

"No, Winry! Please!" She curled up in a ball on the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The words cut him like a knife and he let his arms fall. His chin touched his chest as he allowed his head to droop.

"Fullmetal. It's time to accept what you really are. A monster. You have nothing to lose at this point." Bradley said with a hint of enthusiasm. The woman had changed back into her human form and held no expression on her face. She walked over to Ed and kicked him to the ground, straddling his back as she pulled his arms behind him to keep him subdued. He didn't fight her; he lay motionless, his stare void of any life. She leaned down to his ear and whispered loud enough so that only he could hear her words.

"Do not fear, Edward Elric." The words were foreign to him, especially coming from her. But he didn't try to understand. He let her haul him back to his feet, his wings having folded back inside of him. She dragged him easily to the Fuhrer and stopped. "Let's go Fuhrer, Sir. I believe we can begin." He smiled like a kid who had received the sweetest candy the world could offer.

"Take him to Eastern HQ. And don't let Colonel Mustang or any of his men have any access to the boy. He's yours."

"With pleasure, Sir." She pulled him next to her, a frown replacing her mock enthusiasm as she turned away from the man. As she walked the Elric to a waiting car, she watched as Winry ran toward the dorm building and she knew she would seek out the younger brother. She secretly hoped she could reach him without harm, but nothing was certain. All she knew was the façade she had to keep up until the timing was right. Until she could take down the Fuhrer and destroy the Dark Angel, the world would be in for a rough ride.

. . .

Alphonse had run straight to Colonel Mustang, but by the time he had reached him, it had been too late. As he entered the office, they were barred in, unable to leave the room. Hawkeye had withdrawn her pistol and aimed at the door, but the sounds of many other guns made her falter. Mustang shouted in rage as he stared out the window, unsure whether his eyes deceived him or not.

They watched Edward and the stranger fight, and then witnessed Ed's breaking point as he easily tore the soldiers. Alphonse turned away, crying out at what he had witnessed. "How can this be happening? Ed would never—"

"He's losing the battle within himself, Al. He had been since he killed Hughes." Roy said through clenched teeth, refusing to look away from the scene. Edward had been captured, almost completely willingly, and was taken to a waiting armored car. Winry took off toward the dorms and he stepped forward. "Something's not right."

"Colonel, blast us out of here! Use your flames! I have to help my brother!"

"I can't." Alphonse towered over the man and screamed.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because doing so would only make matters worse!" He shouted back at the teen, his commanding tone overtaking his voice. Alphonse took a step back and fell silent, waiting for an explanation. The Colonel lowered his voice and squeezed his fists tightly to attempt to keep calm. "We have to cooperate for now so that we can find out what the real plan for Edward is."

"Sir?" Hawkeye looked at him in question while holstering her gun. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"If we do anything rash, we will only be detained or even killed. But cooperating will give us the grounds to find out what the hell is going on. The Fuhrer will no doubt block us from obtaining information, but I have more connections than he cares to admit. We stay cool and maneuver ourselves in. Only then can we save Edward. Bradley won't kill him if he wants him for war…but something tells me that isn't the whole reason."

The three looked at the door as the sounds of retreating men reached them. Hawkeye approached the door and slowly opened it, surprised to see they were free to go. She looked back at the raven haired man and he nodded. "Lieutenant. I want you to retire for the night. Go straight home. Say nothing and pretend nothing happened."

"Yes, Sir." She quickly followed orders, vacating the room with caution. Roy looked at Al.

"Go to Winry. Try to calm her down the best you can. We are going to need her if we want to claim your brother's sanity." The armor nodded slowly.

"Ok." Roy faced the window again and clasped his hands behind his back.

"This is going to get a lot worse. Chances are warfare has nothing to do with this." A growing suspicion began to form in his gut. "Bradley, what are you planning?"

. . .

Many unanswered questions. Who is this demon chick? What happened to Sabina? Why did Ed give so easily? What will Winry do? What's being planned?

The answers are to come, my friends. In the next chapter, Ed will find out the truth behind the woman who holds responsibility over him, Winry will reach her breaking point, and Mustang will come dangerously close to finding out the real truth. But what will happen when Bradley becomes even more involved?

I have so many plans for this story. Review!


	3. Angels and Demons

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Chapter Three: Angels and Demons

Edward opened his eyes slowly, not having realized he had fallen asleep in the armored vehicle he was escorted to. He looked around, squinting in an attempt to see through the dark. Usually it was no problem for him, but this was an unnatural dark. He furrowed his brows, about to growl when everything that had happened flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes again, allowing his head to hit the cold floor he was lying on. _Winry…_ He thought about her fear filled eyes staring into his and his heart began to hurt. "I'm so sorry…Winry."

A terrible pain shot through his chest and he curled up into a ball, yelling out in agony. After what felt like hours, the pain subsided and he relaxed his now sore muscles, sweat lining his brow. He panted, the coolness from the floor becoming a reward for his hot and moist skin. "So it has begun." He winced, unsure if he had done so because of the sound of her voice or the growing headache he felt. Footsteps approached him, echoing off the walls. "You've been allowing that demon blood of yours free reign, Edward. It will be your end." The footsteps stopped right in front of his nose and he gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from me, demon?" The sound of the woman kneeling down made him cringe and a hand caressed his face, similar to Sabina. He jerked away, but whimpered as another streak of pain filled him. The woman sighed.

"I need your cooperation."

"I won't—give you any." He stammered, determined to fight no matter what. She sighed again.

"You should, considering Sabina isn't here to help you. I'm the best you've got right now." Edward's eyes managed to open and he blinked.

"What?" He could hear her positioning into a sitting position in front of him. Slowly, he hauled himself up and gasped at how sore his entire body was. He felt like he had been hit by a truck and then shot several hundred times.

"The pain your feeling is the demon blood. It's killing you. Literally." She told him. "You cannot see me, can you?"

"…"

"The darkness in your heart is clouding your senses. I am here to reverse it to the best of my ability." He glared towards the sound of her voice.

"Why the hell would a demon want to help me?"

"I don't want to help you. But I have no choice. I have a contract with that wretched angel." She spat, her more _natural_ attitude shining through. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his hammering heart. Why wouldn't the pain dissipate?

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked her. She snapped a finger and light flooded the room. He flinched back, shielding his eyes by holding his arms up. After he adjusted, he stared horrified at his skin. It was blotched with black, his human skin pale and greying. He froze, unsure of what to do, what to say. She frowned.

"I don't have to do anything. It's what _you_ have to do." He backed away from her, climbing to his feet and crossing the room to put space between them. She couldn't help but smile. "There's something Miss. Angelic forgot to mention when she gave you a dose of her blood the night you were dying."

Edward's golden eyes grew dark with anger.

. . .

"Winry?" Alphonse burst into his and Edward's dorm room, panic in his voice. He flipped the light switch and glanced the room over. At first, he thought she wasn't there until a small sob caught his attention in the corner of the bathroom. He carefully approached the girl, feeling his hopes fall. She was facing the corner, her head between her knees. She was crying and had her eyes squeezed shut with her hands covering her ears. He reached out, gingerly laying a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Winry jumped up, screaming as she backed away from him to the opposite side of the room, her eyes glazed over.

"Don't touch me…get away…." She mumbled, her whole body shaking. Al held his hands up.

"Winry, it's ok. It's me, Alphonse." He said calmly, keeping his voice low. She cringed at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around herself. He crouched down in front of her, holding his arms out. "Winry, please look at me." After a moment, she cracked open her eyes and stared into his. He nodded his helmet of a head, feeling his hopes lift a little bit.

"Al?" She said, her eyes becoming clearer. He nodded again.

"It's ok, now." In one swift motion, Winry collided into him, wrapping her arms around his metal body. He hugged her, surprised by her actions. She didn't care if he was hard metal. Metal was always a comfort to her. It was what she worked with and grew to love because of automail. Alphonse felt like home. Just like Ed's arms…

"NO!" She shrieked, everything coming back to her. Al kept her enclosed in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Edward—he _killed_ all those people! Ripped them to shreds without hesitation. He turned into a monster!" She shouted at him, breaking out of his comforting embrace. He backed away this time at her words and shook his head.

"My brother is not a monster. He's battling something we don't know anything about. He needs us, Winry." She glared at him.

"NO! GRANNY'S DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Alphonse froze. Winry gasped at her own words and covered her mouth with her hands, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks. "Granny?" He whispered. He thought about when Ed had flown out the window and disappeared into the night, worry on his face. His urgency to leave and not telling him why. "What happened?"

"A man broke into our house and shot Granny! She's dead, Al! And then he came after me!" She cried out.

"But…but Ed must have saved you! He took you away from there!" He offered up, knowing he had to get through to her somehow. She was at her breaking point and her mind was twisting everything around because of her stress.

"He left her alone, Al. She's still bleeding out on the floor!" She began to grow angry and he took a step towards her.

"Winry, listen to yourself! This is Ed we're talking about! He would never have wanted any of this to happen. He's trying to keep us safe and battle what's inside of him! We can't understand that, so we have to support him in his fight." He pleaded with his eyes, wishing desperately that she would listen.

Winry turned and opened the door, fleeing the dorm room and attempting to escape her upside down life.

. . .

"She ran off, Colonel. I can't find her anywhere." Alphonse reported, ashamed he couldn't get through to his childhood friend. Roy looked at him from his desk and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't blame yourself. She saw something nobody should ever witness." He stared absent mindedly at the papers that were scattered before him. It had been 7 hours since Ed had been taken to Eastern and everything in Central was going about as if nothing ever took place. Nobody spoke of it; nobody lingered in the area where it all happened. Roy licked his lips and sighed, feeling extremely tired. "Al, I need you to go to Resembool and gather Pinako Rockbell's body. Lay her to rest and get everything cleaned up. Hell, hold a funeral. Winry's mind needs to be at ease about her grandmother. As does yours." He met the armor's glowing eyes and grew stern. "That's an order." Al put his head down, his fists shaking.

"What about my brother?"

"Don't worry about Ed. I'm already working on that." Al left the room, hesitating slightly at the door as if he wanted to add more, but changed his mind. Roy stood from his seat and walked to Hawkeye's desk, looking down at her paperwork. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are those the maps of Eastern HQ?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sir." She neatly folded the maps together and tucked them away in her pocket. "I've memorized everything."

"Good. We leave immediately. Gather some men. We're gonna need a valid excuse to show our faces there. The Fuhrer will expect as much."

"Sir!" Riza saluted him quickly before rushing out of the room to do as she was ordered. Roy watched after her, unmoving. He tried to clear his head and think.

"Damn it, Ed. Why did you show that side of yourself to him?" He grumbled. Going back to his desk, he picked up a piece of paper and read it over. After he finished, he folded it up and stuck it inside his coat. "We'll be lucky if everyone lives through this predicament. Especially Ed."

. . .

"They call me Lee. I have no real name…not since I was turned into a demon almost a century ago. I won't go into detail about the woes of my life, but after I had my fun, I found this military and decided to have a little fun. I had heard about you and your…successions and grew quite curious. After a while, I found out about what you had become and here I am." Lee said with a bored tone, staring at a lock of her black hair she had twirled aimlessly around her fingers. Edward scowled at her.

"Wow…could you be more vague?"

"I could tell you nothing at all." She answered, giving him a testing look. He stuck out his lip and looked away, not replying. She walked around him in a circle. "If I am to reconnect you to your human side…rather, your angelic blood, I will have to train you to control your urges. It's not as easy as it sounds, either. This is going to be a painful ride for you, during which I need to make you understand what you really are."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down at that table in the corner." Lee ordered. He shook his head. She glared at him, her eyes flaring a hideous yellow. "NOW." The power in her voice made him obey and he flopped down in a chair, slouching down and shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt like he needed a shower. His hair was greasy and he was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. He would've gagged already if he hadn't gotten used to it.

"Ok, start talking." He snuck in, smirking under his bangs when she scoffed at him.

"When a demon injects venom into a human, the venom breaks down the immune system first. Then it attacks the organs, causing them to decay and causing a very excruciating death. But this is for the general population of those attacked. Now, for someone like you, the venom is counteracted with the blood of an angel."

"Blood?" Ed couldn't help but ask. He hadn't really thought about the mechanical process, even though that was part of his profession. He had lost quite a bit of himself since the incident a year ago. He didn't really know whether to believe science or magic or whatever anymore.

Lee nodded. "When Sabina found you, she cut a part of herself and bled into your wounds so that her blood would stop the venom from breaking down your body."

"So why am I going to die, exactly?"

"You're far too impatient." She growled. "I'm getting to it. Once demon venom comes into contact with angel blood, it actually creates its own antibodies and destroys the human's natural antibodies. Once they've all been replaced and blood has reproduced itself, the human becomes demonic. But not entirely. Your organs cannot change from that of a human to a demon. The organs begin to break down and kill the Dark Angel."

"This seems a little repetitive. To me it sounds like nothing changes." Edward spat. Lee clenched her fists and cracked her neck, a ripple of her demonic self passing through her.

"You are testing my patience, boy." She stopped directly in front of him and smiled, her teeth growing sharp. He felt his eyes widen as she leaned close to him, allowing him no room for escape. With lightning speed, she grabbed him and threw him to the ground on his back, straddling him. He struggled to break away from her grip, but she held him down without effort, holding his arms out to his sides. He bit his lip and watched as she leaned her lips down to his neck, talking against his skin. "Anger only speeds up the process of death. And once the demon blood completely destroys every human part of you, you will die…and become that of a demon entirely."

"…" He turned his head away as she licked his moist skin.

"A Dark Angel is not truly born unless the human is drained entirely of the demon blood and dies a human."

"What?" The blonde's breath began to hitch in slight fear as her teeth grazed his flesh.

"In order for the angelic blood to overtake the damage caused by the demon blood, you must die as a human. And this is how I get to help you." She bit into his throat and he screamed, pain enveloping him. He felt his blood flow freely as she bit down harder and deeper, tearing mercilessly at his flesh, muscle, and bone. As his body tried to heal, she stopped it each time with another vicious tear. Crimson engulfed the floor and soaked them both and he gurgled, choking on the warm liquid. For a moment, she stopped, listening to him suffer, his healing ability slowing down as he lay dying beneath her.

"Consider yourself lucky, Edward Elric. You could've ended up just like me. A wretched being from Hell, destined to destroy everything in its path, family, friends and all. We demons were all saved by angels, but we all died as demons, our humanity lost to us. You, Elric…You are the one truly chosen to die human and to come back as the Dark Angel."

In his final moments, Edward watched her lean back down, her mouth open and sharp teeth bared. He felt her final attack, ripping him to shreds….and then everything went dark.

Edward Elric was dead.

. . .

Winry ran through the streets of Central, heading to the train station. She had to get back to Resembool. She had to lay her grandmother to rest. Just the thought of her lying on the floor, everything exposed…it made her sick! She wiped away at her oncoming tears, reaching the platform to buy a one way ticket to her home. After stuttering through her purchase, she grabbed the small piece of paper from the woman's hand and darted for the train, jumping on the last caboose and curling up on the very first seat.

It wasn't long after that the door opened again and footsteps approached her. She looked up and gasped, fear filling her once more. Fuhrer King Bradley stood in front of her, a smile on his face. But he didn't grab her, nor did he move any closer. As she cowered away from him, he simply held out his hand to her and bent down graciously.

"Miss. Rockbell. I must apologize to you for what happened last night. I came here to talk to you about the situation." She shook her head vigorously.

"No! I don't want to be anywhere near you! Get away from me!" He kept his smile.

"Let me begin by saying that your grandmother's killer is in our custody and will be sentenced to death for her murder." Winry stopped, looking him in the eye.

"But…you planned that!" She shouted. He shook his head slowly.

"Simply a soldier who wished to branch away on his own, disobeying our rules. You see, he found out about your relationship to the Fullmetal Alchemist and decided it would be best to destroy you."

Winry stared at the man and stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt like she was going to pass out. But the kindness radiating from the man before her was actually beginning to suede her and she allowed it. "Why are you here?" She asked him quietly.

'The Fuhrer sat down next to her on the seat, the train lurching forward as it began to move. "Winry, I need to talk to you about Edward and what happened. And I need your help."

. . .

Don't kill me! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was having some troubles coming up with this chapter, but here it is. This story is kinda gonna be messed up, but I will get to that. Winry will be brainwashed, Edward is dead, Alphonse goes missing, and Roy and Riza land themselves in some nasty trouble. As for Lee…well you may learn more about what she really is and why she's under contract with Sabina. Review!


	4. Contract

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Chapter Four: Contract

"What do you mean she left?" Alphonse cried out, leaning over the ticket booth and making the young woman behind it very nervous. She shook a little, backing away from his metal figure.

"She boarded the last train…I'm sorry, sir." She said quietly, unsure why she did wrong. Al grumbled and stared at the train that was now lurching forward.

"Where is this train heading?" He asked. His voice had lost its politeness and edged on brutality for information. She yelped in surprise of this.

"R-Resembool!" She cried out, catching the attention of passersby. Al bolted to the train as it began to move and he reached out to the last car, grabbing it as it built up speed. Security yelled for him to let go and to stop, but he only climbed on and entered the caboose. He had to get to Winry. He was worried about her state of mind, and worse, he was worried that when she got to her home, the killer would still be lurking, or worse. Not to mention the sight of her dead grandmother. That's enough to make anyone break down. One thing was for sure; Winry should not be alone.

. . .

Lee looked down at the body of Edward Elric and grimaced. She was still straddling him and his blood covered her head to toe and the smell was intoxicating. She wanted so badly to lap it up and devour him, but she knew the consequences. To break her contract would be to destroy herself, and she did not fancy a trip to Hell.

The only thing that truly held her back from feasting was the fact that she was already full. She attacked him brutally well and enjoyed it while she could. She was happy the kid was a fighter because it only allowed her to enjoy him all the more. But now that he lay dead beneath her, she just sat on top of him, trying to calm herself down and prepare for her next move.

Fuhrer Bradley had gone after the girl. She wasn't too thrilled with that, but she would deal with him later. "Damn homunculus always like to fuck things up…" She spat, licking her fingers clean. After another moment, she finally stood and looked herself over. Her outfit was very much red and she frowned. "I can't walk around here looking like this." She looked down at Ed's body once more and smiled. "I'll be back. You just lie back for a while." She left the windowless room, locking the door behind her. Making sure nobody was around, she quickly headed to the Fuhrer's temporary office where she stored her extra belongings. When she located an extra set of clothes, she went to the showers and cleaned herself up.

When Lee was fully dressed and her hair was neatly combed, she gave herself a look over and laughed. "How ironic it is that I love to wear white." She said. She had clad herself in a white, feminine fitting suit with a tie. She finished it off with a white pair of heels and exited the showers. She had to go back to the boy. His body wouldn't remain dead forever. No, the angelic blood running through his veins would soon begin to awaken and restore his form to a more glorious being. She didn't particularly look forward to it but she had to do what she was told. Only then could she be free.

Lee reentered the room and found herself raising her brows. She really had torn him to pieces. There was blood all over the room, some even on the ceiling. His head was dangerously close to being removed from his neck and his spine stuck out in a way that would make any normal human vomit. His limbs were frozen stiff with pain and his face was gaunt, as if he were screaming. But his eyes caught her attention and even disturbed her a little. His eyes were the color of his blood and very fierce. They had become glassed over, but the ferocity they held made her shiver. "You would have been a most excellent demon, Edward. Too bad, I might have liked you if you had been."

Using her magic, she made the room look as if nothing happened and cleaned up the boy. Position him so that he looked like he was napping, she found a blanket from the sleeping quarters and wrapped him in it. Once she was positive no blood would stain her bright attire, she flipped him over her shoulder and exited, heading for the basement.

It was oddly quiet in the building, not too many people crossing her path. Those who did never asked questions or gave her a second glance. They continued walking. Even when an arm fell out of the blanket and she left it to bounce with her walk, not a word was said. She grinned maliciously. She loved installing fear unto any living creature. It was what kept her going.

A presence of two people following her caught her and she sniffed the air gently, smiling all the more. _This will be fun, indeed._ She decided to let them follow her to the basement, looking forward to her play time.

. . .

Winry stared at the man that sat next to her. Less than 12 hours ago, he had cornered her, ordered soldiers to surround her and Edward, and had his men capture her, which led to unnecessary and frightening touching. But as she listened to him explain everything that had happened, she found herself forgetting those things, only keeping what he was telling her. She knew she had a terrible habit of wanting to believe anything but the cold truth, but she couldn't help it. Winry Rockbell had an inner coward, and it was her defense in situations such as this. It was the only thing she felt could keep her safe. At least, that's what she thought.

"I need to tell you about Edward. You see, Edward has become something that we are unfamiliar with and we only wish to help get him back to what he used to be." She looked away from him and he continued. "Last night, we were merely trying to protect you, Miss. Rockbell. He was unstable and threatening your life, as well as the life of my soldiers. I had to do what was best."

"But there was a woman who looked just like him! She had wings and they fought and…" She lost track of her words as she remembered the men that captured her and what they had been planning to do to her if they could get her away. The Fuhrer put a hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"Miss. Rockbell. Edward had turned on you and we rushed forward and intervened before he could harm you. We had to use force, which I'm ashamed to say looked quite rough but we only did so to save you both." The way he looked at her made her feel dizzy and she put a hand on her forehead. "He attacked _you_, Miss. Rockbell. After he had attacked your grandmother. He flew you to Central because I had troops already on their way to Resembool. Why he figured he could do what he was planning in the center of my military is beyond me, but I can assure you that Edward is in good hands now and will be treated until he is back to normal."

"Granny was shot by a stranger that broke into our house!" Winry shouted. Bradley caressed her cheek, wiping away her falling tears. He never broke eye contact with her and she felt her eyelids growing heavy. Her mind felt as if it was clouded and things no longer made sense. Her memory from the night before began to be misconstrued and she fought to think through the haze.

"I'm afraid not. Edward had gone after you and Pinako Rockbell was trying to save you. He killed her because she got in his way."

"No…that's not…" Suddenly, the image of Edward storming through the front door of her home and rushing up the stairs made her gasp. She remembered seeing Pinako running towards her, telling her to get away. She reached out to the old woman when Ed grabbed her and bashed her head up against the wall. Winry turned and had run out on her balcony, escaping on the roof when Ed had grabbed her and took off in flight, taking her to Central.

As Winry began to remember a false memory, Fuhrer Bradley smiled. His brainwashing had worked. She was now his pawn and everything would work out to his fancy. _Edward Elric is mine._ "Miss. Rockbell, why don't you rest? When you wake up, we'll be in Resembool and we can give your grandmother a nice funeral." Winry's eyes closed and she slumped over to the side, leaning against his shoulder. He laughed to himself. "Humans are so easy."

"Wrath, it seems we have a little problem." Bradley turned around to see Envy staring at him with a toothy grin.

"What is it?"

"Tin can hopped on the train that's right behind this one."

"Then take care of him. I don't need the younger brother's interference." He spat, making the green haired homunculus smile all the more.

"With pleasure." Turning around, Envy opened the door that led outside of the caboose and shut it. He jumped off the train and landed gracefully on his feet. The other train wasn't far behind, maybe 40 minutes or so. He decided to wait, planning out his attack carefully and trying to think of what he wanted to do with the younger Elric. Should he kill him? Envy loved the idea of ending Alphonse's life, but it would be better if Edward was there to witness it. No, he would do one better. He would kidnap him and bring him back to Wrath so they could decide together. And that way, Envy could enjoy himself that much longer. Either way, Al would be killed. He certain of that.

. . .

"Lieutenant, prepare yourself." Roy told Riza. They had arrived in Eastern City, but without much promise to their quest. Riza had attempted to gather some support, but somehow the Fuhrer had already worked his dark magic and left them alone. Not one soldier was allowed to accompany them. Riza had been ushered to stay back as well, but she would never leave the side of her Colonel. Despite the major setback, they set forth, armed with Roy's gloves and Riza's guns. He only hoped they would not have to use them, but nothing was for certain anymore.

The Colonel gripped the piece of paper he had read in his office earlier, hoping it would work. "Colonel?" She said, while parking the car. He looked at her and blinked.

"I made a warrant to search the perimeter for Ed. I have the full legal right to do so, he is my soldier under my command."

"I don't think that will work, Sir."

"It will to a certain extent. The small fry will have no choice but to point me in the right direction. But when we actually get close to him it will be an entirely different story. That is when we will most likely have to fight."

"What do you think is gonna happen?" She asked him. He gave her a somber smile and stroked her cheek, taking her off guard a little.

"Be prepared for anything, Lieutenant. And if I order you to run, than you run. Understand?" She stared at him with her ruby eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but all that came out was,

"Yes, Sir."

They exited the car, entering the building with an important stride. He flashed the warrant to the soldiers at the door and they let him in without trouble. Once inside, Roy was astonished to find the building almost empty. They headed for the Fuhrer's second office, his temporary home while in the East, and kept their eyes open for soldiers higher up on the food chain. But they ran into no one.

It wasn't until they reached the third floor when Riza grabbed Roy and shoved him into a dark doorway with her. Roy looked at her with surprise and gave her a dirty smile. "Lieutenant, I never took you to be this kind of woman." He said, impressed by her actions. She squashed his perverted thoughts when she clamped a hand over him mouth and glared out into the hall they had been walking in moments before.

"Now is not the time, Colonel. Look." She pointed out and he followed her finger to see the strange woman from the showdown in Central. His eyes widened as she walked by, a large bundle of blankets thrown over her shoulder. She was wearing a white suit now and her face was that of a smug villain. He glared out after her. As she walked, an arm fell out of the blanket…an automail arm. His breath caught in his throat.

"No…" The arm hung limply and bounced as she walked and he felt his face go pale. The hand Riza used to cover his mouth shook and she let it fall back to her side.

"They…killed him?" She asked, a little afraid of her own words. He felt anger boiling up fast.

"We follow her. NOW."

He pulled her next to him as they began to pursue the demon woman, staying back enough so that she could not hear their footsteps. They were led back down to the ground floor and ducked out of sight as she turned around, double checking to see that nobody was around. She had a smile on her face, making Roy want to set her on fire. _He can't be dead!_ He thought rigorously. Once the demon woman felt it was clear, she opened up the door to the basement and began to descend the stairs. For a few minutes, Roy and Riza stayed put in the shadows, thinking of their next move. Riza looked at him in their tight space, their bodies almost pressed together.

"What do we do now, Colonel?" He looked into her eyes and tried to keep calm.

"We can't just leave. That was Fullmetal in that blanket. We need to know what the hell she did to him."

"But if she catches us…Sir, she's not human. Something tells me she could kill us with ease." She didn't sound scared, but certain of her words, making him swallow his anger to think of something. Unfortunately, nothing came to him. He slipped on his gloves.

"Let's go, Lieutenant." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Colonel…" He grabbed her face in between his hands and pressed his lips against hers passionately, kissing her long and hard before pulling away. Her face had reddened in the shadow and she stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't help but give her a small smile, letting her know that he noticed her kissing him back.

"Now, Lieutenant."

And so they descended the stairs after the demon, a gloved hand pulling her along as her other hand gripped a pistol, safety unlocked.

. . .

Lee laid Edward gently out on the stone floor, unraveling him from the blanket. He was still bleeding and she breathed in the scent of his wounds, licking her lips. She was growing hungry again and knowing she couldn't satisfy herself with him made her cringe. But that was the reason why she allowed the Colonel and his Lieutenant to follow her.

As she leaned against the stone wall in the shadows, waiting for the two morons to come down the stairs, she thought about how she had gotten herself into this situation. She remembered prowling around a city she had never been to when she sensed another demon nearby.

"_It's not common for me to run into a brother." Lee spoke, her voice like velvet. She watched a man clad in a military uniform turn around, his face half twisted, his demon transformation beginning to warp his human body. She raised a brow at him. "It's rare for me to find a brother strong enough to possess a human. You must be quite the powerful bastard. _

"_I will take that as a compliment." He answered, ripping at the short, black hair that covering his scalp. He clutched the glasses on his face and crushed them, throwing them to the side as he began his change further. "But this is my territory, so I have to ask what the hell you are doing here?"_

"_I can sense a blood bath and I thought I would come to watch." He cracked his neck, his face distorting until his entire demon form took shape. _

"_You have impeccable timing. I'm about to kill a child."_

"_Sounds like my kind of viewing." She said._

_He walked away from her to an alley where a young boy had entered. She jumped up onto the roof of a building and peered down, satisfied with her seating. She watched the demon confront the boy, a short blonde who looked to be in his teens, and soon after a fight began. The teen was an alchemist, making the brawl all the more interesting, but it didn't last long. Her demon brother tore into his torso and shredded him apart, his intent to kill apparent in his lust filled eyes. _

_But the air began to tingle and Lee turned around, her attention grabbed by another presence. She cringed. "An angel? Fuck!" She tried to dart away, but an invisible force held her down to the ground. She writhed, shrieking and hissing in anger as a woman with long brown hair and a gentle face descended from nowhere and landed next to her, her arm outstretched to hold her down. _

"_Despite the Hellion you have become, you have been chosen by a higher power to do fate's bidding." She said in a melodic voice. Lee struggled to break the hold on her, but knew the angel was far stronger. _

"_Bitch! Let me go! I do bidding for no one but myself!" She spat, her teeth bared and very sharp. The angel merely smiled. _

"_You will be tied to me, from here on, demon. And you will help me create the Dark Angel." _

"_Why would I do that?" The angel's force pulled her to her feet and she grabbed her by the shoulders, making her body freeze up. _

"_Because I have you bound to me until the deed is done." A glowing strand of gold surrounded Lee and absorbed into her body, making her scream out in pain. As she dropped back down to the roof, she rolled to the edge and peered down into the alley, watching the angel cut her wrist and bleed into the teen's wounds. The other demon had gone. She gritted her teeth, feeling the contract formed. _

"_Son of a bitch." She looked at the teen closer and glared. "I will enjoy the day I become free, for that is the day I intend to kill you and that angel." _

"I really do miss the simple days." Lee said aloud, sensing the Colonel and Lieutenant down in the basement with her. They had just stepped off the stairs and had frozen at the sound of her voice. She smiled, remaining in the shadows a bit longer. Her hunger was making her chest throb and she hooked her eyes on the man first. "Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. So nice to see you've come to check on your little prodigy. Too bad it was a grave mistake." She allowed her talons and teeth to grown sharp and she smiled wickedly from the shadows, Roy holding his hand in a snapping position and Riza gripping her gun in front of her.

"Show yourself!" Roy demanded, his voice booming in the cavern of a basement. "What have you done with Edward Elric.?"

"I killed him." She watched their faces grow pale and savored what was to come next. "Just as I am going to kill you."

. . .

Dun dun dun! Next chapter to come in a week or two! Edward will be revived, but that is all I'm going to tell you this time. Whether Roy and Riza make it out alive is for you to decide. And what of Winry and Al? What do the homunculi have to do with any of this? More to come. Review!


	5. Born of Blood and Light

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

A/N: I must say I am very sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last chapter. I recently reread it and found myself very disappointed. So I will try not to let so many slip next time. :)

Chapter Five: Born of Blood and Light

"_Where am I?" Edward asked aloud as his golden eyes opened. He could see nothing but white and it made his head hurt. He shielded his sight with his metal arm and attempted to look around, to spot something that wasn't brightly lit. He found nothing in his search and sighed, letting his arm fall back to his side. He was sitting down, clad in his usual outfit, red coat pulled comfortingly around him. He stared at it a moment, wondering how he ended up wearing it. He didn't remember having it on when…_

"_Do not panic, Edward Elric." Ed looked up and sucked in a deep breath as Sabina approached him with a graceful gate, a fluttering sky blue dress covering her body. Her long, chestnut hair flowed around her and she smiled. He stayed sitting, struck by her beauty as he was the very first time he saw her in the alley way. "You're where you need to be." She said. _

"_Where?"_

"_You're here." She knelt down in front of him and pointed to his heart. He gave her a confused look and she held out her hands to him. He took them, standing up and walking beside her. He felt like he was walking in place, nothing changing around them. "You're inside yourself. In your heart. In your soul. In your memories." Her walk was gentle, her feet never making a noise. He felt slightly embarrassed by his noisy steps intertwined with the sound of metal clinking with every step he took. _

"_I'm dead." He spoke softly. She glanced down at him and shook her head. _

"_No. Not anymore." Another confused expression answered her and she stopped walking. The alchemist watched her close her eyes a moment before her pearl colored wings burst from her back. He staggered to the side a bit, taken off guard, but she kept still. Her wings enveloped around her and she raised her arms over her head, spreading her fingers wide. Ed began to fidget, wanting to do the same, but not understand why. She looked so free, so wild, he was almost jealous. "Do as I do, Edward." She whispered. _

_Hesitant, Ed closed his eyes, willing his wings to burst from his back…but nothing happened. He peeked an eye open to look at her. She was facing him now, her wings stretched as far as they could go. She placed a smile back on her face. "Take your time." She said. He sighed heavily, feeling doubtful. He felt like something was restraining him, holding him back from his true potential…but what was his true potential? What did that even mean? _

"_Why do I feel so weighed down?" He asked himself, an assumption forming in his brilliant mind. He closed his eyes again, thinking back to the very day everything started. A flashing of light made him twitch and he felt his body sway from an unknown wind that swirled around him. He could hear Sabina near him urging him to continue whatever he was doing. So he did. The wind grew stronger and he felt a pain forming in his torso. He winced, grabbing his sides and struggling to stand._

"_Open your eyes, Edward Elric." He did so, gasping at what he saw. He was surrounded by what looked like windows that played memories. His memories. He could see him and Al playing in the fields near his childhood home in Resembool. His mother's smile when they created something for her with alchemy. His father leaving without turning to say good-bye. Human transmutation, the gate, and binding Al's soul to the armor. He watched everything he experienced up to Lee killing him, his eyes remaining wide and his mouth slightly ajar. But when he saw all of his memories, the windows merged into one and suddenly he was looking at himself, staring at the window. His reflection turned and looked at him and smiled. Sabina approached, laying a hand on his shoulder. He put his hand against the window and his reflection watched him, doing the same thing. He could feel warmth from the hand he touched and he remained standing like that, staring into gold eyes. _

"_What is this?" The reflection did not speak as he did, it only continued to smile. _

"_This is you, Edward. This is your soul. Look closer at it, the hand you're in contact with." Ed did as she said and looked closely. He was holding his flesh hand up to the reflection, ungloved. The reflection was doing the same, only with his right hand. He felt his jaw drop. "No automail…" _

"_That's right. Your soul is here to tell you something, to show you what will be when you awaken in the human world again. Pay attention, Edward." _

_The reflection, or soul removed his hand from Ed's and took a few steps back. Slowly, he closed his eyes and raised his arms in the air, wings coming forth from his back. But the wings with not the regular ebony black. They were pure silver, with a shine that seemed almost metallic. His soul opened his eyes, which were no longer gold, but silver as well and came closer to the window. Ed watched in silence, the background twisting into an image familiar to him. It was the basement in Eastern HQ. His soul was suddenly lying down on the floor, a blanket covering him. But he rose from under the blanket, screaming in pure agony. Ed winced, the pain he felt moments before returning to him. He staggered away from the window and watched as his soul ripped the blanket away and stood, his muscles tense and his arms outstretched, as if he was reborn. His silver wings were stretched out once more and he seemed to be staring at something Ed could not see. And before the image could appear, the window vanished. _

_Ed turned around and blinked. Sabina was no longer next to him. He was alone in the world of white and all went silent. He wobbled on his legs, the pain inside him growing worse. "What the hell is this?" He dropped to one knee, allowing a small shout to escape his lips. _

"_Close your eyes, Edward. It's time." And his eyes closed, wind swirling around him and whisking him away from the world of white. _

_. . ._

"You bitch!" Roy shouted, rage overtaking him at the news. Edward was dead…Fullmetal was gone…He snapped his fingers, the basement filling with fire. Riza shielded her face, peeking to see if he had hit his mark. But a shrill laugh escaped the heat and Roy was thrown back against the wall, a crack filling the air. He crumbled to the ground, blood trickling down his chin. Riza glared into the flames as Lee emerged unscathed, a smile on her twisted and inhuman face.

"Damn it!" Riza took aim and emptied the magazine, watching the bullets penetrate the demon's chest, but making no impact. Lee continued to walk forward towards her, licking her lips.

"Bullets will have no effect on me." Lee said, throwing her arms up and sending Riza hurdling into the wall next to Roy. She gasped, the wind being knocked out of her. Lee was already in front of them and she picked Roy up by the scruff of his neck. He screamed out, struggling to get away, but an invisible force held his arms to his sides, leaving him helpless. "You smell so…delicious…" Lee nosed at the side of his throat and sighed, her tongue grazing his skin and lapping up the salty moisture that settled on his skin. He winced away from her touch, growling in frustration.

"What have you done?" Roy asked through clenched teeth. Riza sat frozen at their feet, looking up at them with fear in her eyes. Lee glanced down at her and chuckled.

"You'll see." She took her free hand and grabbed Riza, hoisting her up and shoving her against the wall. "I have an idea." She squeezed her hand around the Lieutenant's throat and watched her face turn blue. "I'm a woman who enjoys her meat tenderized. And the only way I can do that is by beating it both physically—" Roy watched in terror as Lee allowed her nails to sink deep into Riza's throat, blood running over her hands. He cried out, trying to free himself to help his Lieutenant. "—and mentally."

"NOOO! LET HER GO!"

"What will you do, Mustang? You're powerless against me." Lee cackled, throwing Riza down to the ground and focusing on him. "For a feisty soldier, she didn't put up much of a fight." She traced a talon down the length of his face. "How a macho man like you could go for a woman like that, well…I guess there are stranger things that could happen." Roy stopped struggling. His gaze was fixed on something across the room. Lee stared at him a moment, wondering what had him so fixated when a terrible scream filled the air.

Lee whipped around and her face paled. Edward Elric had awoken and was on his feet, screaming out as the final stages of his transformation took place. His muscles were flexed and his arms held up as silver wings surrounded him. He opened his eyes, the once gold irises now as silver as his feathers and his gaze locked on hers. She let the Colonel fall to the ground and approached him.

"You've changed faster than I anticipated." She admitted aloud, walking boldly up to him. Edward looked at her and cocked his head to the side, as if he didn't understand. She scoffed at him. "What?" But she stopped, realizing his eyes were not on her, but on his comrades behind her. She played with her food too long.

Without warning, she was pinned to the ceiling, Ed standing below her with his right hand outstretched. He stared at his arm a moment, stunned it was flesh and bone, but focused back on her. His eyes glared at her and his lips turned into a frown. "What the hell is going on, demon?"

"I have a name, _Edward."_ She said, feeling testy despite her current situation. He made a fist with his hand and she coughed, no longer able to breathe.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." He relaxed his hand and she sputtered for breath.

"It's lunch time." His hand went back into a fist and she gasped out. He was in her face now, clinging to the ceiling over top of her. She looked away from his intense gaze, feeling the raw power that enveloped him. It made her feel scared; something she wasn't quite used to.

"I should kill you." He muttered to her, his teeth sharp and bared. She made herself meet his eyes and swallowed hard.

"You need me." She watched as he thought about it for a moment before jumping back down to the ground, but he held her there as he went to Roy and Riza's sides. He frowned as he did, wishing he had woken up sooner.

Roy was cradling Riza in his lap, tears streaking down his cheeks as he rocked her. Her eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling, her throat torn open and made into a bloody mess. He knelt down by his Colonel and placed a hand on his shoulder. Roy looked at him and flinched at the sight of his wings billowing around them. "It's ok, Colonel. She's gonna be fine." He said. He moved his hand to Riza's neck and for a moment, all went silent. Roy watched as he moved his hand away and Riza blinked. The man shook as she met his eyes and trembled.

"Colonel?" She looked up at him with shock and he gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. She hugged him back, unsure how she was alive again. Ed stood and returned to Lee, who looked down at him with annoyance.

"A boy like you shouldn't have such power."

"Shut up." He told her, and she did. With a snap of his fingers, she fell to the ground and cursed. "You will tell me what the hell is going on. And you will tell me what Bradley is planning."

"This is out of the ballpark." Lee retorted, brushing off her dirtied white suit. He rounded on her, making her look away again. Somehow it seemed he had grown taller and more intimidating. She wanted him to drop dead.

"The Fuhrer didn't want any harm to me. He wanted me trained as a demon to destroy what's left of this world so he could gain power. So why is it his lacky decided to help me?"

"I told you, it was a contract. I'm bound to Sabina to do her bidding to help a fucking brat like you."

"Not good enough." Edward walked her into a wall, her back hitting it and making her flinch. She was trapped. She was also very annoyed at how powerless she now felt. Even now, without him making any moves, her powers were suppressed, leaving her almost mortal. She would have to wait for a pivotal moment to make her move and take back control of her life. "TELL ME."

Lee sighed. Aside from being annoyed and intimidated, she couldn't help but feel attracted to his newfound strength. She met his silver eyes and smiled. "Alright, fine. But we should do it while moving. Right now, both your brother and your girlfriend are in a shit ton of trouble."

. . .

Roy couldn't believe it. Somehow, Ed had come back to life and brought his Lieutenant back to him. Even now, as he held her close to him, he couldn't even begin to understand how. All he could do was cry into her bloodied skin as she clung to him, attempting to calm him down. "I thought I lost you, Riza." He said, feeling her stiffen with surprise. He had never once called her by her first name. But it wouldn't be the last.

Riza pulled him back far enough to reach his lips with hers and kissed him. When they parted, she stared at him, her eyes full of fear and love; fear at what was going on, but love for him and love for newfound life. He hugged her again and started to calm down, knowing he couldn't sit in a basement and cry all day. There was still much to be done, and much more to learn. He picked Riza up and together they stood. It was then Roy noticed his wounds had been healed as well and he remembered Ed putting a hand on his shoulder. _He must have healed me then._ He walked him and the Lieutenant up the stairs, Ed and Lee nowhere in sight.

The halls were still empty and they headed for the exit. "What now, Lieutenant?" He asked her, taking her by surprise again. She kept her eyes ahead of them.

"If I'm not mistaken, Lee had mentioned to Edward that Alphonse and Miss. Rockbell were in trouble."

"Then we need to find any means necessary to help them."

"Sir." Roy stopped walking and kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands.

"Call me Roy."

. . .

Alphonse was growing far too impatient. He knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in his soul. But what disturbed him the most was he felt something coming to _him._ "I'm not safe here." He began to look out the windows, expecting to see someone or something. It had been too easy to follow Winry, even if he was a train behind her. With everything that had happened in Central, security should have been heavier. He should've been followed by soldiers, even if he wasn't going to Eastern. No, something was not right.

"I have to get out of sight." He moved to the front of the car, opening the door and stepping out. The clacking of the train was loud as he shut the door behind him and he tucked himself against the side of the door so that he was out of sight. He waited, knowing someone would come for him. And he was right. In a matter of minutes, the car lurched slightly to the side as something jumped on it. Something strong. He had a bad feeling.

Faintly, he could hear the back entrance to the car open as someone entered. He turned his head to face the door he stood by and counted the seconds. "Oh, Alphonse!" Al froze.

_That was Envy! What is he doing here? _He needed to move, fast. As swift as his armor allowed. Al climbed to the roof of the car and began to walk towards the front of the train. He knew the homunculus would follow. What he didn't expect was for Envy to be directly behind him.

"Did you really think you could outsmart me?" Envy shouted, making him whirl around in surprise. The monster grabbed him and hurled him off the train, sending him rolling down a hill. Al screamed, trying to stop himself as he hurdled down out of control, his body gaining momentum the longer he rolled. The hill was deep and ended at the base of a river and he gasped. If he fell too deep in the water, he would be in danger.

"I've gotta stop!" Digging his hands into the soft earth, Al slowed himself down and at the last moment, stopped as his feet hit the water. He pulled himself up and looked around, Envy nowhere in sight. "Did I lose him?"

"You wish." Envy leaped out of the water and landed on top of him, holding him down against the ground. Al yelled out, drawing a transmutation circle and slamming his hands on it. The array created a dirt fist that collided with the homunculus and sent him flying back into the water. Al got up and ran, heading back up to the tracks. He knew Envy would catch him, it was only a matter of time. He was powerless by himself. He needed his brother. He needed Ed.

. . .

Oh man, it took me way longer than I thought it would to write this chapter! I must have wrote it a million times before deciding it was passable for y'all to read! Anyway, I hope it was to your liking! The next chapter will start back up with Al and then we will see what's been going on with Winry. This story should wrap up in two or three more chapters, so be ready for action, blood, death, the works! Review!


	6. Vengeance

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Chapter Six: Vengeance

Winry opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her. She blinked, flexing her fingers and grabbing at the sheets she laid on. _Where am I?_ She found herself admiring the satin material and turned her head to look out the window. It was dark, the sky spotted with clouds. A breeze blew in through the open window and she inhaled deeply. The air was clean and she smiled. But her smile faltered. She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. She could tell she had been sleeping for a while. She felt dirty. Soreness ached between her legs and her frown deepened. She felt unclean in more than one way.

"What…who am I with?" She searched the room for something, anything to give her a clue. There were no pictures on the nightstands that stood by each side of the bed. No pictures on the wall. She looked to the floor and found no clothes, no wallet. "Everything is so clean…too clean…" Her head began to hurt and she put her forehead down into her palms.

"Winry, why are you awake?" A smooth voice washed over her and she looked up, her frightened blue eyes becoming clouded as a man entered the room, shutting the door behind him. She smiled at him and reached her arms out to him. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, allowing her to hug him tightly. He embraced her and put a hand on her neck. She looked up at him and he kissed her. "You'll catch cold with the window open, love."

Winry kissed him again. "I won't with you here to keep me warm." The man laid her down and crawled over her, nipping at her neck down to her bust. She closed her eyes and whimpered for more, but something in her mind troubled her. As he stripped his clothes free and climbed under the blankets to caress her already nude body, she felt as if something wasn't right.

"Winry…thank you for waiting for me." He kissed her long and hard, taking her by surprise when he entered her. As he had his way with her, she let her head fall back and a tear slide down her cheek.

_Who is this man? Why am I letting him do this to me?_ She pulled him down closer to her and cried out with pleasure as he moaned out her name. After a few minutes, they reached their climax and he fell on top of her heavily, breathing into her face and making her scrunch her nose. But he smiled at her. "What's wrong?" He asked her, stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch, startled when she wasn't sure why.

"Nothing." She found herself saying while looking into his dark eyes. His short, brown hair dangled just shy of his brow and his tan skin seemed to glow. She looked away a moment, not paying attention as he smiled maliciously. By the time she looked at him again, it was soft and loving. "Paul." He finally slid out of her and laid next to her.

"What is it?"

"I…how long have we been together now?"

"Why…8 months now. Why do you ask?"

"And we truly love each other?" She asked.

"Of course, Winry. You know that." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cocked his head a little to the side as if he was thinking deeply. She watched him until he blinked and kissed her. "Now that I think about it, I've thought of a great idea." He sat up partway and she followed suit, sensing excitement.

"What is it?" She asked. He winked at her and leaned over her to open the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed. When he closed the drawer and sat back up, he held a small box in his hand. She eyed it suspiciously, her heart skipping a beat. "Paul…" He opened it up and met her eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring on a silver band. "Paul…"

"Winry…will you marry me?" She felt more tears fall down her cheeks and she shakily looked away from the ring to him.

"I…" _No! No, I don't even know this man! _ Her mind thought frantically. "Yes!" She sobbed out, allowing him to place the jewel on her appropriate finger. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Winry. Forever." He whispered into her ear as he laid her down again. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes seemed to reflect a non-existent light for just a moment and she blinked. _What was that? That didn't look human! _

"I love you, too." As he reentered her and began a rough rhythm, grunting and moaning, she let her head fall back once more and she closed her eyes tightly. _Who is this man? Why am I marrying him?_ She gasped as he moved even faster. _Who am I?_

. . .

Alphonse looked up from where he was bound to the door in front of him. A light on the other side turned on and footsteps approached. He clenched his fists and growled, the door creaking slowly open. "You're sick." He said, his voice echoing more so than usual in the empty room. The door closed and a smile gleamed in the darkness.

"Thank you, Alphonse, that means a lot." The smooth voice made him cringe.

"Let her go."

"No. Not until we get what we want."

"You'll never get it, Envy."

"Hahaha! Well, in that case, if I don't then I will just have my way with your little friend until she croaks."

Al tugged harshly at his restraints and shouted in frustration. "No! Edward will come and he'll kill you for what you've done!"

"What I've done?" Envy kneeled down and Al looked away, disgusted at his appearance. The homunculus looked like a normal human with brown hair and dark eyes. It made him want to vomit if he could. The monster smiled, his teeth far from human and baring sharpened points. "You mean to say what I'm _doing._" He laughed again and swatted Al's helmet off his shoulders and reached inside the armor to his blood seal.

"Wait!" Al gasped as a finger trailed over his seal. Envy chuckled.

"Don't worry, Al. You won't live long enough to see what happens, anyway." Al felt his armor tremble as a nail scratched across the seal.

. . .

Edward looked up into the night sky as he stood in the courtyard of Eastern HQ. Taking in a deep breath, he allowed his body to morph into its true form. His body shifted, growing larger, muscular, yet leaner. His skin glowed a pale color and wings stretched out around him. Beside him, Lee had already transformed, her demonic features sickening him, but also filling him with a hope that her nature would help him in the end. He turned around and looked at the Colonel and his Lieutenant.

Riza's eyes had grown large as she unconsciously clutched at Roy's arm with a strong hand. Roy looked at him with a determined gaze and Ed smiled. This took the man off guard and he frowned. "What?" Ed chuckled.

"You've accepted me for who I am…for what I am." His voice sounded different, as if it had a ring to it.

"Good luck, Ed." Roy said quietly, wrapping his arms around Riza.

"Thanks." Ed turned his attention back to the sky and felt a pit of anger rising in his stomach. "Lee."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Stay close. If you fall behind, I won't turn around." Lee scoffed and muttered, but he ignored her. He was too worried. If his feeling was right about what he would be stumbling across, he would be losing someone. He clenched his fists and took one last deep breath. "Be prepared."

They took off in flight.

Riza looked after Edward and Lee and squeezed Roy's arm. "Why aren't we going to help?"

"This isn't something we can really help with. Not yet." Roy replied calmly. "But when he finds them and comes back, something tells me he will need us."

"For what?"

"Demons and Angels can't coexist, Lieutenant." He looked at her and gave a half-hearted smile. "We may not live through this, either." Riza let him pull her into his arms.

"Then we better be ready for anything when they get back."

. . .

Edward was uncertain what the Fuhrer was up to, but he knew a few things for sure. Based on what Lee had told him, Bradley was a homunculus named Wrath and Envy was aiding him in collecting him for creating a war on all human civilization, beginning with Central. And Winry and Alphonse were fragged into their plot. Ed beat the sky ferociously with his wings, moving faster than he ever had. He had to make it in time to save them both, even if he felt he could only save one. He had to try.

_You cannot ignore what it is you already know._ Ed gritted his teeth at the sound of Sabina's voice inside of his head.

_I can always try._ He glanced over to Lee. The demon flew easily beside him, but sweat lined her brow. He averted his eyes to the front. _She's going to try and kill me when this is over._

_Yes._

_Well, this life sure is starting with quite the bang. Damn it all._

"We're here." Lee spoke, pointing down below them to an abandoned factory. He wasted no time in swooping down to the ground and landed swiftly, never making a sound. Lee followed suit and they quickly entered the building.

It was dark and wet, water dripping noisily from the ceiling. Ed darted from shadow to shadow without giving notice to even the rats. He had to move fast. The air was thick with malice and he knew they were in the right place.

"Here." Ed said, stopping in front of a large door with a padlock. He grabbed it and crushed it with a simple squeeze before opening it fearlessly. When the dim light reached inside the small room, Ed's eyes opened wide. Alphonse was chained to a poll in the middle of the room, his helmet off and his body leaning forward. Ed rushed to him and kneeled down, peering inside of the armor. "Al? Al, say something!"

The blood seal was intact. But Al lay unmoving. Ed felt his heart beat faster. He grabbed the metal shoulders of his younger brother. "Al, please!"

"…brother?" A tear escaped and fell down Ed's cheek as the voice of his little brother met his ears. "Brother, you found us." His voice was weak. Ed smiled.

"Where's your head?"

"Over there." The more he spoke, the stronger it became. Ed quickly found and placed the helmet back where it belonged and glowing eyes met his. "What is _she_ doing here?" Al asked, noticing Lee standing behind him. Ed reached around to the chains binding him and easily broke them. They stood together.

"She's helping." Ed said flatly, gaining a nod from Al. He walked out of the small room with Al following behind. He was thankful Al could always read him when he wanted to send a message indirectly. Lee was only pretending to help. Something he knew all along.

"Brother…Envy has Winry. They've done something terrible to her." Ed faced his brother.

"What've they done?"

"Come on, Dark Angel, there's no time for this." Lee interrupted. "She's near. I can smell her." Ed nodded and they walked down the hall to the farthest door. Ed sniffed at the air and growled. An offending odor reached him and he knew what it was Al was trying to say.

"Winry…" He reached the door first and kicked it down without hesitation. When it hit the floor, he froze.

Winry lay in a bed in the middle of the room, a man on top of her and pumping into her. Winry had jumped at their entrance and the man looked back at them with a deadly grin, continuing his _business._ Ed saw red cover his eyes.

"Paul…who are they?" Winry spoke shrilly.

"Don't you remember, Winry? That man there was the one who killed your grandmother." Paul climbed off of her and stood next to the bed, his body changing into its true form. Edward snarled.

"Envy. What have you done?"

"Your girl." He snidely replied. Winry sat up in the bed while pulling the sheets up to cover herself. She glared at Edward with pure hatred.

"Kill him." She said. The words stung Ed and he faltered. Envy smiled wider and lunged.

"Edward!" Al shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. Ed ducked, Envy's fist ramming into the wall.

"You'll die for this." Edward said, his voice booming. Envy jumped back and laughed.

"Oh, Pipsqueak means business now? Prove it!"

"I've nothing to prove to you, monster." Ed felt his canines grow and he darted forward, grabbing Envy by the throat. Hoisting him into the air, he looked into his eyes as he struggled, cussing loudly.

"What?" Envy shouted. Ed merely smiled, lowering him down so they could see eye to eye.

"I am no longer the weak human you once thought I was." Without wasting time, He bit into his throat and ripped him apart, blood pouring onto the floor. But instead of regenerating, Envy's body disintegrated. Ed lowered his hand as Winry screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, jumping up from the bed. She had thrown on pants and a shirt, attempting to escape when Envy was killed before her very eyes. Ed looked at her, a glare on his face and blood running down his chin. She sobbed uncontrollably and dropped to her knees, reaching for the ashes that once stood as the man she thought she loved.

"Ed…" Al breathed, shocked at how fast Ed had killed the monster that had plagued them for so long. But before he could say another word, Lee's voice made him freeze with fear.

"You should learn to pay more attention, alchemist." She said, grabbing him and throwing him down, his helmet rolling away from his body.

"ED!" He cried out, gaining his brother's attention as Lee held him down with her foot. Ed held his wings out threateningly.

"LEE. What are you doing?" She crushed the metal below her foot down a ways, making Al cry out with fright.

"The fight is far from over, Edward." She said, looking to the doorway. Ed glared at the newcomer.

"Bradley."

The homunculus smiled as he tore off his eye patch, revealing his ourroborus. "Welcome back, Edward."

. . .

Next chapter will be the last. I realize this chapter sounds a little crazy, perhaps a little rushed, and more mature than what some of you expected, but I have plans for the finale. Enjoy.


	7. A Final Farewell

The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines

Chapter Seven: A Final Farewell

"Bradley…" Edward looked at the beast before him with a somewhat angered, yet bored expression. The homunculus wasn't who he was worried about. It was Lee. She was a demon, after all, with the strength to destroy everything he held dear, beginning with his little brother she was crushing under her putrid boot.

"Oh, Edward. Did you really think you would come this far without having to go through me?"

"Going through you will be easy enough, you bastard." Ed spat, his eyes falling on Envy's ashes. Bradley followed his gaze and his face fell slightly at the sight.

"Well, look at that. But don't expect me to go down so easily. I am Wrath! You will feel me until your last breath!" He lunged forward, sword drawn and poised for Ed's heart. Lee remained standing, watching with her arms crossed and keeping Al pinned down to the ground. Ed remained still and waited for Bradley to get closer until he was just inches away when he reached out and shoved his hand through the man's heart. Bradley choked on blood, clutching at Ed's arm in horror when he realized he wasn't healing. "What is this?"

"Me proving my point." Ed pulled his arm from his chest, clutching his heart. Bradley looked at him with terror in his eyes until they rolled up into his head and he fell dead to the floor, his body becoming ash as Envy's had. Ed turned his attention to Lee. "Your turn."

"Ah, yes. Saving the best for last I see." She rolled Al under her foot. "You've certainly come a long way, Edward. From a snot-nosed brat to the great Dark Angel. I never would have guessed you the type to actually gain all this power. I'll have to give Hughes some credit." She sneered, the name sending a pain through Ed's heart. He glared at her.

"Let Al go, Lee. This is between you and me. Two immortals after each other's soul."

"Brother, no! Just grab Winry and leave!" Ed looked at his brother.

"And how could I do that? You should know by now that I would never leave you behind! It's either I save you both or we die together!" He looked at Winry and frowned, watching as she mourned over Envy's ashes still, her sobs hysterical and unlike her.

"Don't worry, Ed. She should be dropping dead any moment now."

"And why's that?"

"Because you killed her one and only lover. Which means you broke her heart and left her with nothing to live for."

"What?" Ed faced Winry and felt his eyes widen as she reached under the bed and pulled out a .45 semi-automatic hand gun. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head, pointing the end of the gun to her temple, her hand trembling.

"I have to go see my Paul. He needs me. He needs me…"

"Winry, NO!" Edward darted forward, grabbing the gun as it went off. Winry screamed, hitting her head on the floor and knocking the wind from her. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, Edward having landed on top of her. She began to beat his chest, terrified.

"GET OFF ME! MONSTER!" She cried, managing to pull herself away from him. Ed gripped the pistol and threw it out the window, facing Lee with more anger than he ever thought he could feel. Lee was already poised, her nails sharp and dripping with venom.

"Let's do this, Dark Angel. One on one." And demon and Dark Angel collided.

. . .

Al felt himself become free as Lee attacked his brother. He quickly pushed himself up, scrambling to a very distressed Winry. The girl watched mortified as claws and teeth ripped at flesh and spilled blood all around her. "Winry!" He called to her as he found his head and stuck it back on his shoulders, his eyes glowing through the holes in the helmet. She shrieked at him, curling up into a ball and shaking uncontrollably.

"How do you know me?" She shouted, covering her head with her hands. Al kept one eye on the fight as he made his way closer to her. _I have to get her out of here fast. There's no telling what could happen in here. _He reached for her.

"Winry, it's me…Alphonse. We grew up together, you, me, and brother. We played together. You fell in love with brother and he protects you…"

"Paul was my lover! I don't even know who this Ed is. All I do know is he killed grandma! And you! Who do you think you are feeding me these lies?" She shouted, looking at him with an incredulous glare. She clutched her head and screamed out, becoming overwhelmed. Her thoughts kept telling her to listen to him, but her clouded judgment kept holding influence. Al scooted closer to her.

"Winry, please. You've been brainwashed. There is no Paul. It was Envy. He tricked you, used you, and played you. Please, you have to believe me." He pleaded, watching her face twist with confusion and self-doubt. "Winry, you know Ed. He would never hurt granny Pinako. She practically raised us after mom died. You have to remember."

"Edward." His name on her lips brought comfort to her, but she shook with renewed fright as she watched Ed and Lee battle. "He tried to save grandma that night…he couldn't make it in time, but he saved me…he saved me." She looked at her hands with disgust. "What have I done?" Al came into arm's length from her and opened his arms to her. She looked at him and met his waiting embrace, tears running down her cheeks. "I feel so wrong, Al. I've done so many bad things. I let myself become…" She stopped, her voice choking up with emotion. Al held her a tightly as he could without crushing her against his metal chest.

"It's not your fault. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"No! We have to help Ed! He'll lose!"

"No, he won't. He has us as his motivation. Lee won't stand a chance." Al pulled her up and began to run from the battle, which came dangerously close to them. He looked at his brother and saw blood running down his face and gashes all along his chest and arms. Lee looked just as bloody, but a smile was plastered on her wicked face.

"Al, she's gonna kill him." She said calmly, realization coming over her. She knew what she had to do. Escaping from Al's grip, she jumped out the busted window and fell to the ground, landing next to the gun. She picked it up and reached for the ledge, her hands falling short. "Al!" Al's head appeared looking down at her and he grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her back into the chaos. When she was back inside, she watched Lee grab Ed by the throat and hoist him into the air as he growled at her. She pointed the gun at the demon and fired a shot, hitting her in the hip. Lee looked at her.

"Winry, dear. You should know better than to shoot at me." Winry pulled down the hammer and fired again. The bullet passed through the demon's throat, making her head go limp. But she regenerated with a fresh look of hate. "Shoot that gun…one more time." She egged on, making Winry's hands shake. The girl thought frantically.

_I have to create a big enough distraction so that Edward can strike. This is my last chance!_ She pulled the trigger, the entire room becoming silent.

. . .

"Why can't I get a leg up on her? What's going on?" Edward shouted out, waiting for Sabina to answer. Lee was advancing faster upon him and he flew into a wall, sliding down to the ground with a sickening thud. Sabina's voice filled his mind.

_You must accept the inevitable. It is slowing you down and clouding your mind._

"What do you mean?!"

_Let what must happen take place and you shall win. _ Ed didn't understand, but as Lee hoisted him up off the ground in a choke hold, he heard Winry fire off a bullet. Lee looked at her. "Winry, dear. You should know better than to shoot at me." He looked at his childhood sweetheart and wanted to cry out to her.

_Winry, no! She'll kill you!_ He felt helpless as another shot was let off and Lee gave her another warning. But Winry paid no mind and took her third shot when everything seemed to slow down. As the bullet whizzed through the air, Lee threw Ed to the side and reached for the girl, her mouth open like a wild predator hunting prey. Ed whirled around and reached for her as well, hoping he could make it in time.

Time sped back up and Ed stood motionless as he stared at Winry. He had reached her first and pulled her away and into his arms, but something was wrong. She looked up at him and smiled peacefully, the life fading from her eyes. He pulled away from her to see blood absorbing through her shirt and he shook his head. "No…no, no, no!"

"It's ok, Ed. I'm ok. I can see granny now." Somehow, Lee had reflected the bullet, Winry's stomach taking the hit. Ed watched her grow pale and her body went limp in his arms. He cried out in despair and hugged her to him, her blood covering him.

"Don't forget, Edward, this is a fight!" Ed picked his head up and watched Lee appear next to a terrified Al, her hand going straight through his blood seal. His body froze up and his eyes faded, the helmet falling to the ground first before his body caught up. Lee withdrew her hand and smiled. "All is fair in war, my dear. Now, fight."

Ed laid Winry down and stood up, his face darkened by his bangs. His insides felt like liquid metal in fire and tears ran down his cheeks. He clenched his clawed fists and felt a power surging inside him, making its way out. Lee rushed forward, her teeth bared and her claws outstretched. He looked up at her and met her eyes, watching as she noticed the change in him. He reached out with one hand and grabbed her by the skin on her chest and held her up. She screamed, frantically trying to loosen his grip, but he pulled her closer to him, his teeth grazing the skin on her neck as he spoke. His voice was low and deadly, the sound sending a chill down her spine.

"This is the end of you." With all of his strength, Ed bit down into her throat and ripped it apart, taking in her blood and tissues. He tore away at her bone, clawing his way into her body with his hands. He shredded her to pieces, devouring as much of her as he possibly could. When he could no longer bring himself to dig into her, he dropped her now headless body to the ground. The room was silent and he looked at the empty armor and Winry's dead body.

"She won. She took everything from me." He said aloud. He looked at himself, frowning at the blood that covered him from head to toe. "And now I remain the monster, having killed everyone else."

"It is not too late to save them, Edward." Sabina stepped up to him, emerging from the shadows. He gazed at her, his eyes void of any care for life. His heart seemed to slow down and he felt his body grow numb.

"They're dead, Sabina! And I'm not a god!" He shouted at her, wishing she would go away and leave him to die with his family. She grabbed his bloodied hands and squeezed them, the gore disappearing completely. He looked at her and his shoulders drooped.

"But you are gifted with life. You must choose at this moment who to give life to, and who to send to receive their wings."

"What do you mean?"

"The immortality the Dark Angel carries can be shared with another, but only one other. But the power to give someone eternal peace is endless. Choose, Edward. Before they cross into an afterlife that is unfair for any soul." She pulled him to the empty armor and the corpse of his love and he fell to his knees, unsure of what to do.

"Having to choose between my brother and my Winry…nothing is fair in this world." Tears welled up once more and he took a deep breath, knowing he had to do something. "Only one will live…it seems I failed to change that." He put one hand on Winry and the other on Al's armor, closing his eyes. Focusing, he searching for a sign of their energy. For a moment, he feared both had already moved on past the gate until a feeling similar to that of a heart beat made him open his eyes. "I know what to do."

Sabina watched as Edward pulled Winry into his arms and hugged her close to him. Her body began to glow and within the light, her spirit lifted from her body and dissolved her once living shell. Ed looked at her and caressed her cheek and she smiled at him, laying her hand over his. He looked into her blue eyes with sadness in his own. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You saved me." She said, her voice becoming light and otherworldly. A brighter light burst from her back and wings surrounded her. She leaned forward and kissed Edward gently as her body lifted towards the ceiling. Ed reached out to her and held her hand as she said goodbye and he saw her fade from view, a smile still on her face. When the light faded, he turned to the armor and cupped his hands. A ball of a different colored light, made of many warm colors, in contrast to the blue lights Winry had emitted, formed. He pulled his hands further apart and let the ball grow until he slammed it into the armor.

"Come on." Edward said under his breath as the light filled the armor and began to break it down. The metal grew into the normal size of a person and became flesh and bone. Ed watched as Alphonse Elric formed before him in his own body and opened his eyes, the ball of light breathing life into him. But it was a life that stood all on its own. Al stood, his own silver wings sprouting from his back. He surveyed them with shock and met his brother's eyes.

"Brother?"

"Al…I'm sorry. I'm selfish to admit that I made you just like me." Ed stood and looked at his brother with shame, but Al playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm ok with that, Ed." He moved his wings slowly looking at them as they surrounded him. Ed watched him with wide eyes, realizing his brother was enjoying his new form, his new body. Sabina touched his shoulder and the oldest Elric searched her eyes and she smiled at him.

"You gave him a new beginning in a physical form, yet an afterlife he felt closest to. You made the right choice, Edward. Winry is safe with me, now." Sabina began to fade and Ed's eyes darted around her quickly with confusion.

"Wait, what's happening?!"

"You need me no longer, Edward. My time to return from whence I came is upon me, now. It is up to you now to protect all you can and to carry out your new fate." She caressed his cheek as her figure became nearly invisible. "Good luck, Edward Elric. Dark Angel of this world." And she was gone.

. . .

Roy Mustang stood over Edward and Alphonse Elric's graves and sighed. It had been a year since the night Ed went to search for Al and Winry. He found out the next morning that Winry was killed and Al had become a Dark Angel by Edward's hand. Ed had found him in his office curled up with Riza.

After Ed explained what happened, Roy was stunned. But it was what he said after that floored him completely. Ed had told him to tell everyone that he and Al were both killed along with Lee and the homunculi. And then he was gone with nothing more said.

So ceremonies were planned and held and grieving commenced. Graves were erected and life moved on. Only Roy and Riza knew the truth that Ed and Al were alive, they just didn't know where they were. Roy stared at the grave stones and frowned. "Where did you go, I wonder."

"Why should I tell you?" Roy whipped around and saw Ed standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His silver wings were flailing around him and his silver eyes were piercing, but friendly. Well…friendly as far as Ed goes. He was wearing a black coat identical to his red one, the serpent and cross a brilliant crimson. His hair was mostly black now, the blonde remaining as mere streaks.

"Well, well, well! A whole year and you suddenly appear! What brings you to your grave?"

"I saw you mourning over me and Al and thought I would mess with you."

"You never change, even in death." Roy said with a scowl, earning a laugh. Ed tucked away his massive wings and sighed, shuddering at the sight of his grave alongside his brother's and mother's. His eyes fell upon Pinako's and then Winry's and the humor faded from his eyes. Roy followed his gaze and remained silent.

"I've never stopped thinking about her. Every day, I wonder what would have happened if I had chosen her. But then I look at Al and know that I would've been far worse without him. To imagine being in this world forever without my brother…" He stopped, his voice cracking. Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed…we all have to go through death. Whether its dying ourselves or watching those around us die. You of all people should know."

"I know." They said nothing more for a moment, and after a while, Roy thought Ed would just leave. But after the silence passed, Ed looked up at him and their eyes met. "Al and I are leaving. For good."

"What do you mean?"

"This world is balanced, but the world on the other side of the gate is threatening to break in and throw everything off. We're going to try and fix it."

"Demons?"

"Demons." Ed confirmed. Roy furrowed his brows and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How is your brother taking his new legs…and wings?"

"Well. He's the one that discovered we could hop the gate."

"I see. Will you guys come back?"

"Hard to say. It depends on how much needs fixed. It could be years. It could be lifetimes." Ed said. Roy nodded and took in a breath. After a moment, he stuck out his hand.

"Well, Ed. Thanks for coming by to answer everything I asked your grave." He smirked, but it faded into a sad smile. Ed looked at his hand and swatted it away before hugging him, taking the Colonel off guard.

"Take care, Mustang." Roy returned the hug and closed his eyes.

"You, too Ed." They pulled away and Ed turned and began to walk away. Roy watched him without another word and watched as Al stepped out of the shadows of a nearby grouping of trees. The Elric brothers nodded at one another and Al's eyes met Roy's for a moment before wings burst from their backs and they took off in flight. When he could no longer see them, Roy turned back to their graves and let out a sad chuckle. "Good luck, boys."

.Le Fin.

. . .

I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! . Anyway, I hope you liked the ending regardless. Happy reading, my followers. You guys are all awesome and I love you!


End file.
